YesNo
by NCC-0419
Summary: A series of steamy Samcedes oneshots based off of sexy, romantic, or just random songs.
1. Chapter 1

**My first oneshot, based off of You're Making Me High by Toni Braxton. I hope you enjoy it, I'm still trying to get the hang of writing smut, so go easy on me. Enjoy!**

* * *

_I'll always think of you_

_Inside of my private thoughts_

_I can imagine you_

_Touching my private parts_

_With just the thought of you_

_I can't help but touch my self_

_That's why I want you so bad_

_Just one night of_

_Moonlights, with you there beside me_

_All night, doin' it again and again_

_You know I want you so bad_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

_Oooh I get so high_

_When I'm around you baby_

_I can touch the sky_

_You make my temperature rise_

_You're makin me high_

_Can't get my mind off you_

_I think I might be obsessed_

_The very thought of you_

_Makes me want to get undressed_

_I wanna be with you_

_In spite of that my heart says_

_I guess I want you to bad_

_All I want is_

_Moonlights, with you there inside me_

_All night, doin it again and again_

_You know I want you so bad_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

_Oooh I get so high_

_When I'm around you baby_

_I can touch the sky_

_You make my temperature rise_

_You're makin me high_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

_I want to feel your heart and soul inside of me_

_Let's make a deal you roll, I lick_

_And we can go flying into ecstasy_

_Oh Darlin' you and me_

_Light my fire_

_Blow my flame_

_Take me, take me, take me away_

_Oooh I get so high_

_When I'm around you baby_

_I can touch the sky_

_You make my temperature rise_

_You're makin me high_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

_Oooh I get so high_

_When I'm around you baby_

_I can touch the sky_

_You make my temperature rise_

_You're makin me high_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby _

Mercedes Jones-Tinsley deleted the page of work and started over again for the 3rd time that night after realizing that she had typed out _his _name in random lines in her report again. She sighed heavily and finally closed her laptop in defeat. She looked at the clock in her home office noting that it was well past 2am, and tried to find any reason not to call _him. _

She shouldn't even be thinking about this man, she had a loving and supportive husband asleep in the other room. But she couldn't get _him_ off of her mind. Everything about _him_ was alluring to her. Ever since they had been put together as partners for a big project for the company, there hadn't been a day she hadn't thought of _him. His _broad shoulders, _his _slicked back blonde hair that _he _would run _his_ long slender fingers through, _his_ plump pink lips, _his_ piercing green eyes, the smooth baritone of _his_ voice.

She could feel the heat pulsing between her legs at just the thought of _him. _Sheslowly spread her legs open, pushing her hand into her tan business slacks and moving her panties aside to rub herself, as she thought about _his_ voice, low and deep, in her ear. She imagined it was _him_ slipping a long finger into her warm and tight pussy, moaning aloud as she thought of _his_ green eyes staring up at her as her cum ran down _his_ wide hand. She was brought back down to earth, breathing heavily as she came down from her orgasm. She couldn't keep living like this. As she climbed into her marital bed and lay next to her husband, looking out of the window at the full moon, she could only think of how she wanted _him, _in her bed, wanted _him_ beside her, as the moonlight streamed into the room as it did now. She wanted _him_, she wanted _him_ badly.

The next day as Mercedes sat at her desk at the law firm of Schuester& Sylvester she still couldn't her head in the game. She kept thinking back to when she was in the boardroom setting up for a presentation with the help of her assistant Sugar Motta when _he _walked in; looking delicious as ever in black dress pants, a green button down shirt, and a black and green striped tie.

_He nodded his head at sugar as she placed stacks of paper on top of the table. _

_"Hey Mercedes." He said as he walked up to her. She didn't pause as she continued pulling up her power point as she addressed him. _

_"Hello Sam." She said lowly, trying not to focus on how much she loved saying his name out loud. _

_"Do you need any help with setting up your presentation?" Sam asked as he put his hands into his pockets, awaiting her answer. _

_"No thanks. I think Sugar and I can handle it." She said, still avoiding looking at him as she ensured that the projection screen was set up properly. _

_"Mrs. Jones we need more chairs, I'm going to run down to storage and grab more." Sugar announced as she made her way out of the room. _

_Mercedes kept her back to Sam as she heard the door close. She heard him making his way back towards her before she felt him come and stand close behind her. _

_"Mercy." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, molding his chest to her back. Mercedes sighed loudly, feeling like she could finally breathe now that she was in his arms. _

_"I thought you were going to call me last night. I waited." Sam whispered in her ear, as he pulled some of her hair to one side of her neck before placing soft kisses up and down her neck. _

_"I wanted to, but I – I couldn't. We couldn't." she whispered, trying to suppress a moan as he continued with his kisses. _

_"You mean we shouldn't. But we did, and we are, and we will." Sam said as he moved his hands up and down her hips, slowly moving towards her ass. _

_"Don't you ever think of them? What we're doing to them?" Mercedes asked, referring to her husband Shane and his wife Quinn. _

_"No. Do you?" He asked as he squeezed her juicy ass, making her shudder. _

_"No." she answered truthfully. She struggled internally about that very thought every day. What kind of woman was she that she didn't care that she was ruining two families at once? When it came to Sam Evans her mind became clouded with all things him; his smell, his look, his taste, she was high on him. It was like Sam Evans overdose, and she wanted every bit of it. _

_"I want you Mercy. I waited yesterday, but I won't wait today. I need you baby." Sam whispered in her ear as his hands leisurely made their way up her black pencil skirt. _

_"Meet me in my office at 9:30. Everyone will be on their way out by then." She managed to moan out just as Sugar burst into the room, carrying a large stack of chairs, the luckily covered them from her view. They quickly disconnected and helped Sugar with the chairs. Sam gave her a knowing look before he walked out of the room, leaving them to finish setting up in peace. _

Mercedes looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:27; her anxiety had been growing since the boardroom. She squirmed anxiously at that thought of what they would be doing in a few short minutes. She walked to the window facing the rest of the office, and caught a glimpse of Sam saying goodbye to his good friend and business partner Rory Flanagan, one of the last people to leave the office for the day, before she closed the blinds. She was just walking back to her desk when she heard her office door open and close hurriedly, hearing the lock click, before she turned to see Sam leaning against her door, with that undeniable haze of lust in his eyes.

He slowly walked towards her, like a predator stalking its prey. When he finally made it to her, she could no longer stand the space between them; she gripped him by his shirt as she pulled him to her, crushing her mouth to his.

She moaned as he forced his tongue into her mouth, as she tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck, causing him to groan and lift her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked around her desk and sat in her deck chair with her straddling his lap.

They continued kissing, their tongues battling sensually as Mercedes pulled off his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt as he sat back, allowing her to push the shirt off of shoulders before they dove back into their steamy kiss.

"Sit up there baby." Sam ordered as he broke the kiss, motioning for her to sit on the edge of her desk.

She moved a few papers aside so that she could sit, just as she did Sam worked his hands up her tight pencil skirt and pulled her soaked through panties off and shoving them into his pocket. He pushed her skirt up to her waist, pulling her legs apart, propping her feet up on the arm rests of her leather desk chair on either side of Sam, exposing her dripping core to his view.

"Look at that pretty pink pussy." Sam groaned as he rubbed his fingers up and down her wet slit, making her moan out. "Is all this for me baby?" Sam asked as he looked up at her from under his lashes, causing her voice to hitch.

"Mmm. Yes baby, it's all for you." Mercedes breathlessly moaned, feeling his hot breath against her core. She screamed out loud as Sam trailed his tongue up he slit, before sucking onto her clit as he pushed two long fingers inside or her. She squirmed and moaned as Sam continued to run his tongue across and around her clit teasingly as her moved his fingers in and out of her. She looked down to find Sam staring intently at her as he sucked her clit into his mouth and pumped his fingers into her faster, she starting shaking uncontrollably as she screamed out her release with his name on her lips.

Sam and Mercedes wasted no time in getting one another undressed. Sam grabbed the gold foil packet as he sat back down into Mercedes chair as he stroked his dick, looking at her as she made her to her knees and kneeling between his open legs. She took over stroking his shaft, making Sam moan out as he stroked her hair, hissing loudly as she licked him from bass to tip, before taking him in her mouth, working more and more of him into her mouth; moaning at the taste of him and the loud groans that were escaping him.

He pulled her up from her knees as he felt himself getting closer to the edge; he used the few moments it took him to sheath his member to get himself under control before she climbed back into his lap.

"Sammy I need you inside me baby." Mercedes moaned into his ear as she rubbed herself against his member. "I want you dick inside me, I need it. Are you going to let me ride this big dick honey?" she whispered in his ear as she continued to grind into him faster, making them both moan loudly.

Sam gripped her hips roughly, stopping her grinding motions, before plunging her onto his waiting and throbbing dick.

"Oh my fucking God! So fucking tight." Sam gasped out, as his head fell back against the chair, trying to get his breathing under control.

Mercedes groaned as she became reacquainted with his length and girth, as he stretched her beyond belief. She rested her head on his shoulder, already slick with sweat, gripping his biceps as she started lifting herself up and down his pole, with his hands tightly gripping her hips, providing the guidance of her movements. He continued to roll his hips up into her.

"Saaaaaam!" Mercedes groaned gutturally as she threw her head back, her movements becoming faster and more erratic.

"Are you going to cum for me Mercy?" Sam asked through clenched teeth as he continued to slam her back down onto his dick every time she would move up.

"Ye – yes! Oh God!" she moaned as she slammed down onto him, shaking from the orgasm.

Sam lifted them up, turned her and bent her over her desk as he entered her from behind. Mercedes released a high pitched groan at the new angle, feeling even more of him.

"Shit! Mercy you feel so good." Sam groaned as he thrust into her.

"You like that? You like this tight pussy baby?" Mercedes groaned out, looking over her shoulder at Sam as she pushed back against his moving hips. Filling the room with sounds of their colliding bodies and their loud and vulgar moans.

Sam pulled her back to him, pulling her back to press against his front as he reached around, rubbing her clit with hand and squeezing her breast with the other. Sam's thrusts became faster, signaling that his release was close. He turned her face towards his and kissed her roughly as they both came together.

Their legs gave out from the intensity of the shared release and they lay on her office carpet, trembling.

"I love you Sammy." Mercedes said as she laid her head on Sam's chest.

"I love you too Mercy." Sam said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Sam got up to hit the lights as per Mercedes request, and resumed their former position, and pulling his suit jacket over them, giving them time to rest.

Mercedes could see the moon light stream into the room softly through the blinds of the window overlooking the city; she couldn't help but smile contently as she listened to Sam's heartbeat, letting the steady strum of it lull her into the first peaceful sleep she'd had in weeks.

* * *

**Hope you liked my first attempt at all the way smut. If you have songs you would like to see a oneshot based off of feel free to leave a review ablout it. I really wanna do one for Hey by The Pixies, I find that song extremely sexy for some reason (I think its the guitar solo and idea of a female bassist lol) But anyway, any song you wanna see just leave it in the review, or just review random comments lol Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't gotten to the requested songs, but I just super inspired by this particular song. It's probably the freakest song I have ever heard in my 18 years lol So enjoy. Song is Would You Mind by Janet Jackson. **

* * *

Baby would you mind touching me

Ever so slowly

You're making me quiver

Baby would you mind undressing me

Making me feel sexy

While in the moment

Cause I'm gonna

Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you

Tell you how much I've missed you

I just wanna

Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you

Love you, hold you, make love to you

And I'm gonna

Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you

Feel you deep inside me ohh

I'm gonna

Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you,

Feel you, make you come too

Baby would you mind kissing me

All over my body

You missed a spot - there

Baby would you mind tasting me

It's making me all juicy

Feeling your lips on mine

Cause I'm gonna

Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you

Tell you how much I've missed you

I just wanna

Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you

Love you, hold you, make love to you

And I'm gonna

Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you

Feel you deep inside me ohh

I'm gonna

Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you,

Feel you, make you come too

Baby would you mind coming inside of me

Letting your juices free

Deep in my passion

Cause I'm gonna

Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you

Tell you how much I've missed you

I just wanna

Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you

Love you, hold you, make love to you

And I'm gonna

Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you

Feel you deep inside me ohh

I'm gonna

Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you,

Feel you, make you come too

"Yeah baby! Take it bitch!" Puck exclaimed loudly as he and Finn slapped hands over Sam and Mike's heads. They were watching Sunday night football at Sam and Mercedes's apartment, and Finn and Puck's team the Pittsburgh Steelers had just scored on Sam and Mike's team the Cleveland Browns.

Sam sat on the couch in his basketball shorts and sleeveless tee defeated, until the Browns scored a touchdown, which had him jumping up so fast he nearly spilled his beer all over Cedes' newly cleaned carpet.

They were still whooping and hollering, exchanging playful insults as their teams volleyed points, when Mercedes walked into the house.

"Hey baby." Sam said, never taking his eyes off of the TV screen, even as Mercedes seemed to ignore his and their friend's greetings as she dug into a shopping bag.

When she finally found what she was searching for, she tossed it wordlessly onto Sam's lap as she silently walked out of the room.

Sam was mid gulp of his beer when he and the guys all looked down to see what she had tossed him, they all nearly choked.

In his lap was a brand new box of Magnum condoms.

While Finn, Puck, and Mike just blanched at the box in disbelief.

"Get out!" Sam yelled as he slammed his beer down onto the coffee table, grabbed the box from his lap, and began to usher his friends out of his house.

Once they were all out, and in record time he might add, Sam practically ran down the hall to their bedroom to find Mercedes in the bathroom in their room; sitting on the wide counter of the sink, waiting for him.

Sam slowly walked to Mercedes as sat on the bathroom counter, looking him and down hungrily. She pulled him to her by his t-shirt, ambushing him into a searing kiss, Sam groaned as she possessively pushed her tongue into his mouth. Sam was just beginning to start ripping her clothes off when she pulled back from him.

"Slowly baby." She whispered seductively in his ear, causing him to shiver. Sam followed her direction and slowly started undressing her.

Starting with her red soled Louboutin's, gradually ghosting his fingers up her calves to her, past the sensitive area behind her knees, finally coming up her thighs and under her purple spaghetti strap dress. She could feel his breath on her thighs as he kissed the trail of her legs, steadily peeling her black lace panties from her dripping sex. She involuntarily shivered as she watched him bring the garment to his nose and inhale deeply before tossing them on the floor by his feet. He then proceed to leisurely pull the dress over her head, before placing fleeting kisses across her chest, and taking an erect nipple into his mouth while murmuring how sexy she was and how good she tasted. Mercedes released a quivering breath, as she could feel her juices running down leg from his ministrations.

She waited until he pulled her bra off before she pushed him away, she hopped off the counter now fully nude, backing him against the wall. She slowly trailed her fingers over his clothed dick that was standing at full attention for her, making him shiver. She deliberately pulled his t-shirt over his head, licking her way from his belly button, over his quivering abs, stopping to suck on both of his nipples, before licking her way up his neck to his ear. He had to suppress a disappointed groan as he watched her walk away towards the shower, watching her slide the glass doors aside and turn on the water. She sauntered back to him, pulling him by waist band of his short into the shower; as she discarded his shorts and boxers.

Sam's skin was tingling as Mercedes rubbed and caressed his chest and shoulders under the steady stream of warm water, while he gripped her ass and hips, trying to keep from bending her over and plowing roughly into her like he so desperately wanted.

Mercedes could see him struggling with control; she kissed him deeply making sure she had his full attention as she purposefully slid down his body to her knees before. Sam moaned loudly as she slowly stroked his dick, biting her lip enticingly while she looked up at him from under her lashes. She laggardly licked the head of dick, moaning at the taste of his precum, before slowly engulfing him into her hot mouth.

Sam's knees nearly buckled as he watched her juicy lips wrapping around his thick shaft, he kept his eyes locked on hers as he grabbed onto the back of her thick black hair, biting his lower lip to keep from releasing the loud and embarrassing noises that were trying to break free of him.

She would suck him steadily, bringing him nearly to the brink, before releasing him from her glorious mouth and slowly stroke him, teasing him, before sucking him into her mouth again.

"Mercy. Please don't tease baby." Sam begged hoarsely, unable to take anymore of her delicious torture.

She removed him from her mouth, trailing kisses back up his chest, pressing their wet bodies close together, reaching around him to turn off the water, and leading them to their bed. She pushed Sam onto his back, watching him push himself back to lean against the headboard before she crawled to him and straddling his lap, lowering her lips to his.

There was nothing slow and romantic about their kiss, it was passionate and lust filled; Sam was going to make her pay for her teasing in the shower.

He clasped her hips tightly, kneading her plump ass in his large hands, making her moan into his mouth.

"I wanna feel you deep inside me baby." Mercedes whispered, reaching between them and grapping his cock tightly, rubbing it against her erect clit.

Sam abandoned his payback idea when he felt her juices running down his dick as she continued to rub him against her. She gripped the base of thick shaft as he held onto her hips, slowly guiding her down onto him.

They both paused, letting the sensations of being one together wash over them. Sam guided her up and down his pole leisurely until she found her own pace; she groaned loudly, rolling her hips as she felt him hit her cervix repeatedly as she started to slam into him more roughly. Sam cursed loudly, feeling her pussy squeeze his cock, he pulled her closely to his chest, wrapping one arm around her back while squeezing her breast with the other hand; as he trust his hips up, meeting her rough thrusts. They continued to kiss deeply as the sound of their breathy moans, their wet bodies slapping together, and the bed creaking loudly echoed through the house.

"Shiiiiiit! Right there baby! I'm so close." Mercedes gasped out, feeling Sam hitting her spot, she knew she was about to hit the biggest orgasm of her life. Sam knew she was close without her even having to tell him, he could feel her pussy starting to spasm, it then he realized he wasn't wearing a condom; the box was on the living room floor.

Mercedes must have realized at the same time, as they both locked eyes in acknowledgment, but neither of them slowed down their movements. She kissed him deeply.

"Come inside me Sammy. I want to feel your cum inside me." Mercedes moaned, pulling his hair roughly, sending him over the edge.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Keep riding me!" Sam yelled out loudly, shooting his cum deep inside her, pushing her over the edge into her own orgasm. Mercedes saw all kinds of colors shooting across her vision as she shouted complete nonsense, the power of the incredible orgasm taking over her, as Sam lay under her shaking and mumbling curses as his own orgasm continued to run through him. Feeling his hot semen slowly run down her thighs as they continued to move against each other; riding out the last of the aftershocks, finally collapsing onto the mattress.

Sam started to chuckle slowly, almost breathlessly, causing Mercedes to lean over and question him.

"I can't feel my legs." Sam said as he continued to chuckle heartedly.

"Oh my god me either." Mercedes admitted as they both burst into full blown laughter, too tired to anything but cuddle close together under their blankets.

"Happy Sunday Mercy, give me 20mins and we're going again." Sam yawned.

"You're on the clock lover boy." Mercedes giggled as she leaned over to set their alarm clock, before snuggling back into his side.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Too little? Too much?! O.O **


End file.
